Terapia Manual: otra forma de conocernos
by DraculaN666
Summary: One-shot Sasuke siempre ah tenido caprichos extraños, pero una pasatiempo puede llevarle a descubrir lo que nunca estuvo buscando, pero aun asi agradece... SasuNaru Lemon


**_Dracula:_ C: hola! bueno... n-nU aqui yo con un one-shot... algo... raro... la verdad tenia la idea desde hace muchisimo, pero no me quedo como originalmente queria ;;... pero bueno... mas que nada es para celebrare a mi misma que ayer (28 de enro) cumplo un año en (see yo festejo hasta el dia en que se me callo el primer dia... dejenme ser!) asi que dije, ya que a mi nadi me hace un fic Ò-Ó!!!... ;; me lo hare a mi misma, asi que... **

_Dedicatoria:_ Para mi C: por que me quello mucho x3!!! por mas de un año de escritora fracasada:D!!!... xDU... y a los que lean y me dejen review

_Advertencia:_ Lemon (sep... o un intento de eso) YAOI! repitan conmigo Y-A-O-I... eres homofobico? ((O-O)) oh dios mio! corre por tu vida!!... ahora si te gsuta el genero... Ò-Ó deja de ler mis inutiles comentarios y lee el fic!... ;; porfa!... 

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, por increible que paresca, los personajes a qui mencionados no son mis, si lo fueras yo no estaria escribeindo esto, la serie seria 100 por ciento yaoi, con escenas de freneticas relaciones chicoXchico... y rpobablemente estaria en una isla del caribe con mucho dinero en una cuenta bancaria... pero heme aqui, inventando inutiladas que espero le sgsuten ;;...

**o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o **

El siempre fue una persona seria y reservada, sabia bien lo que quería y necesitaba en la vida, pero como forma de excusa para si mismo, creía que la falta de padres, dos parientes algo desequilibrados y una niñez algo nostálgica, eran factores que le llevaban a siempre obtener lo que se le encaprichaba. Cada uno de sus deseos (por mas absurdo que fuera) se era cumplido, ya sea por su mismo merito, por chantaje, manipulación, o por su enorme cuenta bancaria. 

**Aun así no se podía tener ninguna queja valida sobre el. Era un hombre de buen ver, una piel pálida contrastada con su pelo negro azabache y sus ojos negro carbón, un cuerpo bien formado, sin exagerar en las proporciones, su estatura alta y facciones faciales masculinas eran el sueño húmedo de mas de una (uno en casos sugerentes) de la ciudad.**

**Pero aun sabiendo eso, el mismo sabía que ese extraño capricho era el límite entre lo absurdo y estupido.**

**Quien lo viera a el, Uchiha Sasuke, tomando clases de Terapia Manual (o masajes para quitar formalidad)**

**Una extensa variedad de ellas, todas formas de curar dolores y relajar músculos agarrotados por el tiempo, para pasar tiempo de relajación y escapar de aquellos infernales dolores que atacaban conforme el tiempo pasaba. Y no es que a el le ocurriera eso, pero hace algún tiempo (en el que "casualmente") descubrió una revista de su hermano mayor, sobre los tipos de terapias que existían, y su atención se centro exclusivamente en la manual (y no es que las demás no fueran interesantes) pero el tema que llamo su agencio fue en definitiva, la aromaterapia y el masaje erótico. Por que si se debe mencionar algo mas sobre su imponente persona, es que le encantaba la gente, sobre todo si esta pasaba de ves en cuando por su cama, y no es referente a que sus relaciones publicas sean muy extensas, pero le gustaba cualquier buena experiencia (y sobre todo ser el la buena experiencia) en la cama. **

**Hombres, mujeres, los dos por igual eran un regalo que el esperaba con los brazos (y otras cosas) abiertos para fundirse en un éxtasis de lujuria momentáneo, para relajarse y perder aquella tensión acumulada debido al estrés de la vida cotidiana.**

**Y hoy, justamente el día de hoy se encontraba frente a su excéntrica maestra en su primera clase, escuchando con atención sobre la teoría (la cual era la base antes de pasar a la práctica)**

**Y justamente la terapia manual, es referente a la acción de llevarse la mano y frotar o presionar la zona adolorida, esto es una reacción intuitiva que surge para aliviar el dolor o las tenciones.**

**La teoría seguía abarcando los temas de los primeros descubrimientos sobre su utilización, de donde se creía la originalidad de este y sin fin de cosas que realmente no servirían de mucho a la hora de estar en práctica.**

**Por supuesto, como todo en la vida, el masaje tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Era tanto un arte como una ciencia, en cuanto a arte posee una parte viva y por ello constante cambio y adaptación.**

**Sus beneficios pueden ser desde hasta mejorar el sueño, hasta el ayudar en el alivio de los dolores en el cuerpo o en el organismo.**

**En sus desventajas, es al momento de cuando y en donde se efectuara un masaje. Es acertado aplicar masaje en el zona cervical (área en la vértebra) y en el músculo trapecio a una persona con enfermedad arterial de las extremidades inferiores, pero en algunos es excluyente debido a que se puede tener riesgos, como en los primeros tres meses de embarazo o enfermedades vasculares.**

**La clase se extendió tomando temas de diferentes formas (y hasta poses) en las que el masaje puede ser aplicado y algunas técnicas o recomendaciones, terminando así con la clase de ese día.**

**Sasuke salio del pequeño salón que conformaba su escuela de Terapias. Existía una gran variedad de enseñanzas, que se basaba desde la acupuntura hasta la aromaterapia, el por su parte, estaba con un interés exclusivo en los masajes y la aroma terapia (claro esta que solo para beneficio se sus libidinosos deseos)**

**Fuera del lugar se encontraba su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, un hombre con un gran parecido a el, siendo distinguidos por la diferencia de estaturas, y que su hermano tenia el cabello mas largo, sujeto en una coleta baja y unas extrañas (pero sexis al parecer de su club de fans) ojeras que se le marcaban bajo los ojos.**

**-**No te comprendo, Ototo-baka** –hablo Itachi con su profunda voz, subiendo al auto-**

**-**Que novedad** -inquirió irónicamente Sasuke, subiendo en el asiento del copiloto-**

**-**De todos los extraños, y hasta sádicos, caprichos que has tenido, este me desconcierta mas** –continuaba hablando el mayor, al mismo tiempo que encendía el vehiculo y tomaba rumbo a su hogar-**

**-**Simplemente es un pasatiempo, no se cual es el problema con eso** –ya bastante hastiado del tema, busco la forma de zanjarlo-**

**-**No me digas…** –el mayor dirigió su vista entre lujuriosa y cínica a el asiento de al lado- **que tienes planeado trabajar de masajista a domicilio** –burlo ante su comentario- **como los del periódico, que por una buena suma de dinero hacen otros favores** –hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, para no reír ante la cara de coraje que tomaba su hermano menor- **por que si es así…** –continuo el mayor, deteniendo la marcha en un semáforo con la luz roja- **podría ser yo tu primer cliente** –poso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda del menor, el cual la alejo de un manotazo-**

**-**Tu, jodido pervertido, no le hago al incesto, y menos contigo** –gruño con rabia- **y no tengo esos asquerosos planes, así que quédate con las ganas** –termino volteando su cara al frente con indignación-**

**-**Así que no haces incesto conmigo, apuesto a que te mueres de hacerlo con Tobi** –soltó una ligera carcajada ante el comentario- **mira que eres creído, ni que estuvieras tan bueno como para yo querer meterme contigo** –continuo riendo y volviendo al curso normal con el carro, mientras Sasuke sentía un golpe seco a su orgullo-**

**-**Bastardo mamón** –fue lo único que atino a decir el menor-**

**-**Lo se, yo también te quiero, ototo-baka** –contesto aun sonriendo burlesco, como amaba desquiciar a su hermano, esa expresión de total coraje y el aura asesina que le rodeaba siniestramente, era todo un lujo, que bien valía la pena el esfuerzo y el odio de su hermano-**

**El corto camino que hicieron hasta su casa, Itachi seguía con la misma sonrisa estupida, debido al gran enfado que causaba en Sasuke, el cual solo se limito a subir a su habitación, y literalmente, estrellar la puerta contra el marco y hacer retumbar todo el lugar ante tremendo estruendo, mientras Itachi se la curaba de lo lindo junto a Tobi, el cual no tenia ni idea, de por que Sasuke estaba enojado, **_**otra ves**_**, con Itachi.**

**Sasuke gruñía alguna que otra maldición en contra de su hermano, pues hasta su habitación llegaba la limpia carcajada que daba mientras le explicaba a Tobi, su primo, el motivo de su enfado.**

**Y es que era simplemente imposible vivir con semejante aberración natural.**

**Aun que el mismo sabia que su hermano mayor solo le gustaba molestarlo, sabia como darle directo a su orgullo (uno muy grande cabe mencionar)**

**Y no es que lo odiara ni mucho menos, tal ves en ocasiones desearía matarle tan lentamente que suplicara por misericordia y aun así seguirle provocando dolor, o humillarle hasta verle arrastrando por su perdón, pero de ahí en fuera apreciaba a su hermano (aparentemente muy a su modo). Pero en definitiva, le sacaba completamente de sus cabales que se pasara de listo, prácticamente le había llamado puto (es la realidad para que irse con rodeos) y feo, ****¡FEO¿Su hermano estaba ciego¿O estaba lo suficientemente estupido como para no captar que casi (por no decir toda) la población femenina (y alguna masculina) babeaban por el? (modestia aparte) **

**Eso le había dolido¡en definitiva! Tendría una muy dulce venganza.**

**Volviendo a sus intereses actuales, lejos de la venganza, su hermano, o cualquier otra perversidad que implique esas palabras, quería centrarse en su nueva afición. Su tiempo libre es demasiado extenso, termino su ultimo año de carrera y ya se había licenciado, y eso que apenas y tenia sus joviales 24 años, y con el ego de "soy-lo-mejor" que tenia su hermano, no le permitía aun hacerse cargo de las asuntos de la empresa familiar, según el, era demasiado inmaduro e irresponsable para ese cargo. Que sus calificaciones casi le hayan hecho recibir un beso por parte del presidente, no significaba que fuera responsable en su totalidad, según palabras exactas de Tobi, los Uchihas son buenos en todos, responsables en poco, por consiguiente, si ellos eran una mierda con sus obligaciones, de ahuevo, Sasuke también.**

**Así que en busca de algo que hacer, busco como intensificar su mejor interés, la ninfomanía.**

**Y eso era uno de los muchos planes que tenia, aun que en el fondo realmente deseaba que su hermano se dejara de estupideces y le dejase trabajar, pero que se le va a hacer, suspiro derrotado.**

**Las siguientes semanas fueran bastante rápidas y monótonas.**

**Sus clases seguían el curso normal que el calendario marcaba, y pronto entrarían a el tan esperado tema de Sasuke.**

**Había destacado sin duda alguna, como el mejor de su clase, cada persona que tenia la "bendición" de ser masajeados por sus hábiles manos, quedaban simplemente maravillados, libres de tensiones o dolores.**

**Desde la digito puntura, que era un cierto derivado de la acupuntora, solo que en ese utilizaban sus pulgares en zonas especificas del cuerpo, hasta un masaje hawaiano, que al parecer de Sasuke, se caracterizaba mucho a lo que el esperaba, ya que era un masaje extendido por el cuerpo completo, con música hawaiana de fondo, a un ritmo tranquilo y pausado, que estimulaba el tacto del paciente (por llamarle de alguna forma)**

**Su tan esperada aromaterapia, había sido complementada con el masaje relajante, donde cada esencia era combinada en el ambiente, según el tipo de relajación de la persona, estrés, dolor muscular, agotamiento y algún otro motivo.**

**Esa clase, al parecer del Uchiha, había sido de provecho cuando entraron en la estimulación y efectos de los aromas, entrando al tema de los afrodisíacos, ahora tenia muy presente en su mente, el ir a compran esencia de cacao.**

**Y por fin, escuchaba hablar a su maestra, Ino, sobre la ultima (y mas ansiada) clase.**

**-**Muy buen trabajo** –comento una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo escultural frente a todos los de la clase- **recuerde que mañana será la ultima clase, después de eso habrá una pequeña evaluación para que puedan terminar el curso** –sonrió ligeramente mientras ayudaba a su novio, el cual siempre era el que masajeaba, un castaño bastante vago que se dormía mas por costumbre que por relajación ante los masajes- **por cierto…** –llamo una ves mas la atención de los presentes- **recuerden que necesitan traer a su pareja para la próxima clase, será la persona de prueba** –dicho lo ultimo, salio del lugar tomada de la mano junto a su novio, Shikamaru-**

**Sasuke quedo helado por lo ultimo que pronuncio la rubia. ¿Pareja? No es que le falten personas, pero, estaba tan sumido en su nuevo pasatiempo, que de lo ultimo que se acordaba era de tener alguna aventura o pareja de momento.**

**Claro, durante ese tiempo transcurrido había tenido sus encuentros, una chica pelirosa… Sakura si no mal recordaba, una de las chicas a las cuales uso como practica con los masajes, y como era obvio, termino prendada de el. Pero ella no era exactamente la opción que buscaba para algo así, necesitaba alguien con el cual poder no solo estimularle si no estimularse a el mismo, que le provocara el deseo de recorrer con sus manos todo su cuerpo.**

**Un largo suspiro de frustración escapo de sus labios, golpeándose mentalmente ante la estupidez de perderse tanto en algo y no pensar un poco en sus demás intereses.**

**Su frustración fue tan absorbente, que en ningún momento previno el quedarse solo en la sala, ya todos sus compañeras. Al igual que la maestra, se habían retirado, dejándolo a el sumergido en sus pensamientos.**

**Gruño para si mismo ante su nuevo descuido, y se mostró que el quedar atrapado en sus pensamientos era una manera errónea de buscar solución a sus problemas, tenia que aprender a procesar la información de forma rápida y precisa, sin errores y entrar en divagaciones absurdas, como en este momento, golpe mental por ello.**

**Con un cansino suspiro tomo sus pertenencias, con la clara intención de abandonar el lugar, hasta la próxima clase.**

**Antes de llegar a tocar la perilla, esta giro de forma lenta. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura monótona de Shikamaru, el cual bostezaba de forma abierta y sin disimulación de su claro enfado hacia, todo y todos.**

**-**Ino olvido su bolsa** –murmuro más para si que para el Uchiha- **que mujer tan problemática** –tomo el dicho objeto y fijo su oscura mirada en el Uchiha- **¿Qué haces aquí?** –Pregunto de forma seca y sin demasiada importancia-**

**-**nada, estaba por irme** –su contestación escupió la irritabilidad que había provocado el Nara en su persona-**

**-**Apuesto a que no tienes pareja para la siguiente clase** –Sasuke quedo mudo¿Cómo era posible que el descifrara algo así con solo verle parado ahí, sin hacer nada?- **por que eres predecible** –una mirada de desconcierto le dio a entender que se tenia que explicar- **que problemático** –suspiro el castaño- **¿Pensaste en eso no?Eres bastante predecible Uchiha, tan ensimismado en esto que no pones atención a tus demás intereses, por que no creo que Sakura fuera una distracción satisfactoria para ti** –el chico no dejaba de asombrarle- **así, pues, es fácil saber que estuviste tanto tiempo pensando en cualquier cosa, menos en tus intereses ninfomanos** –el ceño de Sasuke se frunció notoriamente- **es lógico que no tengas pareja, ni estable ni momentánea** –concluyo con un largo bostezo-**

**-**Aun que así fuera** –hablo el moreno después de un tenso silencio- **¿Por qué me lo dices?** –su mirada estructuraba cada reacción del joven frente a el, trataba de descifrar alguna de sus reacciones, tratando de leer alguna intención oculta, pero la apariencia despreocupada que tenia, no le era de mucha ayuda-**

**-**Por que si no vienes con pareja no tomaras la clase, si no tomas la clase muchas de las alumnas se decepcionaran, y si eso pasa Ino se pondrá de problemática por que el alumno estrella no esta** –Sasuke dejo un poco de lado su ego ante tal confirmación, notando que esa era, probablemente, la oración mas larga que Shikamaru había dicho de corrido en su vida- el primo de Ino puede ser tu paciente –continuo el castaño- **es un chico algo revoltoso, pero es bueno para estas cosas, no creo que le incomode que alguien como tu le de un masaje** –a nadie le incomodaría, pensó Sasuke, dándose su dote diario de ego-**

**-**No ahí problema, si es pariente de Ino seguramente será alguien interesante, veamos cuanto dura antes de rendirse a mi…** –dijo por ultimo antes de salir y dejar al Nara dentro de la estancia-**

**-**Que problemático** –susurro por vigésimo sexta ves en el día- **veamos quien se rinde a quien Uchiha** –puso el seguro a la puerta, y se retiro a donde su novia, ya bastante impaciente, le esperaba-**

**El extraño giro que había tomado todo no entraba en sus planes, pero ahora no estaba precisamente para tomarse el lujo de ponerse a pensar en las cosas. De igual forma no podía procesar en su mente a alguien que le llamase la atención para poner todo el don divino que se le había otorgado, para hacer tocar el cielo, y eso apenas con sus manos.**

**Claro que pensó en Itachi, y de igual manera como formulo la idea, la desecho de una forma ruin y veloz, asqueado ante semejante ocurrencia¿el e Itachi? claro, y luego se montarían una orgía con Tobi. Malas imágenes mentales.**

**Poniendo un poco mas de atención a lo que realmente le importaba. Ino siempre le pareció una mujer por demás atrayente y sexy, pero sin duda, el respetaba a Shikamaru, y aun que iba en contra de toda su política, no se acercaba a ella con esas intenciones. Aun que la rubia lo idolatraba (como todos) tenía el punto de respeto a su pareja, que no le permitía estar de regalada ni mostrando más de lo debido, hasta cierto punto, con el tiempo que llevaba tratándolos, hasta le llegaron a agradar, y eso es por demás algo sin precedentes.**

**Pues bien, el punto de esos pensamientos, llevaban a el misterioso primo, si eran familia, el quería imaginar que la rubia no era la única encantadora (y sexy) de la familia.**

**Con nuevas esperanzas para su próxima sesión, relamió inconcientemente, excitándose ante el pensamiento de dicha persona, si con solo pensar en el, sin conocerle aun, provocaba tan tremendas reacciones en su cuerpo, no quería ni imaginar que sucedería al conocerlo.**

**-**Hoy vienes mas tranquilo de lo normal** –Itachi le hizo salir del mundo en el que se había sumergido- **en esa aroma terapia¿no mezclaran alguna droga? Que no me hayas insultado en los últimos 10 minutos es preocupante** –el carro se detuvo en una luz roja, momento aprovechado por el menor para tocar su frente- **fiebre no tienes, tus ojos no están hinchados¿seguro no te dan nada raro?** –aun que el tono de voz sonada por demás, estupidamente serio, se mostraban las claras intenciones de fastidiarle la vida a su hermano menor-**

**-**Deberías agradecer que no eh dicho tus verdades** –contesto por fin Sasuke- **momentos como estos deberías atesorarlos, ya que repetir constantemente tu estupidez es agotador, monótono y hasta tedioso** –el claro empate se había marcado, con un comentario directo al orgullo del mayor, si había algo que Sasuke sabia mejor que nadie, es que a Itachi le molestaba ser aburrido-**

**-**eso fue un golpe bajo, ototo baka** –exclamo con un fingido tono de dolor y una expresión de amargura dibujada en su rostro-**

**-**Me la debías desde la otra ves, Aniki** –resoplo el menor con aires de victoria-**

**Una ves mas llegaron al hogar Uchiha, donde Sasuke paso por la cocina, tomando algún objeto comestible y un vaso de jugo de Naranja, antes de subir y encerrase en su habitación, mientras Itachi se rodeaba por un aura depresiva, siendo observado por un, bastante, divertido Tobi, el cual siempre agradecía ese tipo de familia, con el cual poder divertirse de momentos, ayudando a Itachi, para contra arrestar los "ataques" de su Ototo-baka.**

**Sasuke alimentaba un poco su vouyerismo con el tan infernal televisor, pero aun así, ningún tipo de programa desviaba su atención de ese deseo que comenzaba a florar dentro de si, la sola mención de una persona le llenaba de tanta excitación, nunca en su vida deseo conocer a alguien, mas que nada, que el Nara diga que es buen chico, que alguien sirve para algo, o que reconozca la existencia de una persona (que no sea la de su novia, claro esta) tiene un gran significado, el cual aun no lo encontraba, y aun que no era de su completo interés, le desconcertaba de sobremanera.**

**Apago el dichoso aparato, dispuestos hundirse en sus sueños, imaginando una y mil fantasías que deseaba cumplir, aun que aun no sabia con quien, pronto, muy pronto alguien caería, ya podía saborearlo, todos caían… ¿o puede que las cosas por una ves los papeles cambien?**

**Por fin el tan añorado día, y el sin pareja, aun quería conocer a ese "primo" que lo único que sabia de el era su nombre (cortesía de Shikamaru, que lo menciono cuando llego al lugar) Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Eso le impacientaba aun mas, ver a todos con sus respectivas parejas era algo agobiante¿celos? Que va, frustración, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin pareja, y era algo que su orgullo no toleraba, pero de momento no podía hacer mucho.**

**-**Bueno, ya están todos aquí, así que comencemos** –la enérgica voz de la Yamanaka resonó por todo el lugar, una enorme habitación blanca, con varias camillas de masajes (unas 10) y varias estanterías, que guardaban todos los instrumentos de utilidad a la hora de trabajar, desde el aceite, hasta algún instrumento para deshacer nudos y quitar tensiones- **Sasuke, Shikamaru me comento que no tenias pareja** –hablo Ino llegando a la ultima camilla del lugar, en la cual trabajaba Sasuke- **Naruto no debe tardar en llegar, es algo despistado, seguramente se le olvido el muy baka** –suspiro Ino, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa al mencionar a su primo-**

-¿A quien le dices baka?** –Se oyó una vos a espaldas de la muchacha-**

**Sasuke juro ver a un ángel justo frente a el, sus cabellos dorados, mas intensos que los de Ino, con sus ojos azul eléctricos, mas expresivos y coloridos que los de la mujer, y una piel tostada contrastando su hermosa cara que aun mantenía el infantilismo de antaño, y esas marquitas a cada lado de la cara, justo en sus mejillas, como graciosos bigotes de… si, un zorro, un lindo (y sexy) zorrito.**

-¿Pues a quien mas, si no a ti?** –la voz de la Yamanaka logro sacarle de sus pensamientos- bueno, Naruto, el es Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke, el es Uzumaki Naruto, mi primo –termino las debidas presentaciones como era debido-**

**-**Mucho gusto Sasuke** –saludo el rubio, dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo flaquear por un instante al Uchiha-**

**-**Si, un gusto** –logro articular después de un momento-**

**-**Bueno, la clase comienza ya** –con esas ultimas palabras, la joven mujer se retiro a su lugar, frente a la clase, para comenzar a dar instrucciones-**

**Antes de comenzar la practica, Ino dio algunos consejos para que el masaje diera mejores frutos, en eso, los pacientes se encontraban a sus espaldas, despojándose de sus ropas, por orden de la joven, para solo quedar en ropa interior (aun que era mejor sin ella), acomodándose en la camilla, de tal forma, que solo quedara su cuerpo recostado y quedaran cubiertos desde la espalda baja, hasta u poco mas arriba de los muslos.**

**Por supuesto, en este lapso de tiempo entre que se cambiaban e Ino explicaba, Sasuke hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no voltear a ver esa tostada piel que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Piernas bien torneadas, cintura estrecha, pero no exagerado, un cuerpo delicado sin perder su masculinidad.**

**Una ves terminaron todos, comenzó la práctica, recordando las palabras de Ino.**

**El masaje erótico, era aquel que estimula el deseo sexual de la persona, mediante el contacto ligero de las manos sobre puntos erógenos del cuerpo, claro, en ese caso evitarían las partes genitales (no querían montar ahí una orgía) y así, aprender mas sobre otros puntos de excitación, existentes en el cuerpo humano.**

**Muchos reaccionaban en diferentes lugares, tras las orejas, el cuello, hasta con solo tocar su mano o la planta del pie, bastaba para que un ligero gemido de éxtasis escapara de alguno de los presentes.**

**Sasuke recorría el moreno cuerpo, con sutiles toques, masajeando por tiempo indefinido cada parte que reaccionaba a su estimulo, pasando las manos por la cintura, subiendo por sus costillas y deteniéndose antes de llegar a las axilas, un sube y baja lento y tortuoso, que estremecía el cuerpo del Uzumaki, dejando que leves e imperceptibles suspiros abandonaran sus labios.**

**Sasuke se relamió deleitándose por esa erótica visión, el masaje le hacia honores a su nombre, y el mantenía esa fuerza de voluntad por no violar al pobre zorrito frente a todos, respirando profundamente, para que un "compañero" no deseado, se uniera a la fiesta por el momento.**

**Por indicación de Ino, todos voltearon hasta quedar boca arriba, y comenzar la misma operación por la parte frontal, lo cual permitió al Uchiha, divisar un poco mas debajo de la sabana, para su desgracia, un bóxer negro (y apretadito) le impidió ver mas afondo.**

**Ahora sus manos se paseaban por todo su pecho, masajeando los pectorales, subiendo y bajando del cuello a la cintura, lenta y pausada mente, sin poder evitar **_**accidentalmente**_** rozar los sonrosados pezones del rubio, el cual, sin darse cuenta, jadeo por el contacto. Bajo las lentas caricias hasta las piernas, hermosas y finas piernas, con una piel tan suave como la seda, deleitándose con el contacto, hasta llegar a los pies, masajeando dedo por dedo, presionando con sus pulgares la planta, haciendo que una ligera risita se escapara de los labios de oji-azul.**

-¿Qué te da gracia, dobe?** –susurro solo para ellos mismos-**

**-**Sa… cosquillas…** -respondió entre cortadamente el rubio- **no… me digas… Dobe… Sasuke-teme **–término jadeando al sentir un poco más fuerte la presión en su pie, sin llegar a dañar, causándole regocijo-**

**No hablaron mas durante el lapso final del masaje, el suave aroma de lavanda que desprendía el aceite, llegaba a las fosas nasales de los dos jóvenes, combinándose con el aroma de los muchos aceites utilizados en el lugar, causando un efecto adormecedor, hundiendo de apoco en una fantasía, donde el tiempo se detenía, solo eran las manos y el recorrer el cuerpo con delicadeza, impropia de el, dando como toque final, un ligero masaje en las sienes del muchacho, logrando el relajamiento total.**

**Naruto sintió muy próxima la respiración del Uchiha, y de forma perezosa abrió sus orbes azules, teniendo a escasos dos centímetros de su cara, ese par de ojos negro, viéndole de una forma indescriptible para el.**

**-**Ya terminamos** –dijo el Uchiha, alejándose, muy a su pesar, del rubio-**

**La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue una amplia sonrisa de parte del oji-azul.**

**-**Muy bien, así terminamos por hoy** –su mundo se vio interrumpido, una ves mas, por Ino, la cual sonreía ampliamente a todos- **recuerden que fue la ultima clase, solo queda una ultima evaluación, y el curso termina** –la rubia camino a la camilla donde su novio reposaba, durmiendo tranquilamente, ganando un resoplido por parte de ella- la evaluación será la semana próxima, por si quieren ir practicando –soltó una risa picara, para después comenzar a recoger sus pertenencias-**

**Naruto se bajo de la camilla, enroscando la delgada sabana en sus cintura, caminando al lugar donde había dejado su ropa, para momentos después, comenzar a vestirse sin prisa alguna.**

**La negra mirada de Sasuke, se clavaba en todo el cuerpo del rubio, era precioso, ese era el único pensamiento coherente que su mente podía procesar por el momento. Por unos instantes, sintió algo tan bello, y a la ves tan puro, de una forma tan lejana a el, reprendiéndose al momento, el era Uchiha Sasuke ¿no? Para el nada (o casi nada) le era imposible.**

**Pero fijando una ves mas su atención en ese bello cuerpo, ahora oculto tras esa odiosa ropa, se sintió miserable¿acaso el seria una vil basura, arrebatando la inocencia a algo tan puro como el?**

**Era un bastardo (ahí que admitirlo) pero el jamás se había aprovechado de nadie (supongamos que es la parte buena de el) todas sus aventuras, sabían que eran eso, una **_**aventura**_**, por que el lo dejaba muy seria al comienzo, el no buscaba, absolutamente nada mas que un buen rato, y los demás, con tal de estar una ves con el, aceptaban sin chistar, de igual forma, de inocentes, no tenían nada, eran personas igual a el, en busca de momentos de placer, desfogar los placeres carnales de alguna forma y los dos estaba de acuerdo con eso.**

**Pero Naruto, oh Naruto, desbordaba inocencia, esa linda sonrisa, sus enormes y expresivos ojos, su voz melódica llena de infantilismo, definitivamente, el haber pensado todas esas barbaridad (por que ya las había pensado) era un completo pecado, una blasfemia en contra de tan hermoso ángel.**

**-**Fue muy agradable el masaje Sasuke **–la hermosa voz del rubio logro traerle de vuelta a la realidad-**

**-**Espero no haber sido brusco en ningún momento **–hablo el oji-negro, tomando sus cosas y guardándolas en donde correspondían-**

**-**Para nada **–una nueva sonrisa nació en esos labios-** al contrario, fuiste muy delicado, como si tocaras algo valioso **–una risa entre divertida y amarga salio de sus labios -fue grandioso-**

**-**El cuerpo humano es algo valioso **–Sasuke dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (N/A: disculpen yo se que sonó tonto) y poso su mano en la mejilla del rubio- **por eso mismo la delicadeza es un factor en todo eso, tocarte como si fueras una fina pieza de arte, delicadamente recorrerte hasta explorar cada uno de tus rincones**- acorto considerablemente la distancia entre los dos, sintiendo el estremecer de Naruto-**memorizándolos, grabándolos para que en cada recorrido, se pueda tocar la mejor parte de el **–ahora sus dos manos estaban en cada mejilla del rubio, acariciando las marcas que se encontraban ahí-**

**Era tan grande, mas grande que su orgullo mismo (y vaya que eso era mucho) a cada instante, a cada palabra, todo en el le fascinaba, sus expresiones, el rubor que adornada de forma tierna sus mejillas, brindándole al Uchiha una escena tan erótica como tierna, mandando de paseo su auto control pero…**

-¿Qué tal les fue chicos?** –Nara Shikamaru, la ultima persona que pensó que interrumpiría estaba ahí, frente a ellos, despierto, era extraño-**

**-**Fue grandioso** –comento el Uzumaki con una desbordante vitalidad-**

**-**Imagino que así fue, lamento la interrupción** –dirigió el comentario, mas para el Uchiha que para el rubio- **pero hace tiempo que todos salieron y tengo que cerrar así que…**-**

**-**Si, ya nos íbamos** –interrumpió Sasuke- **¿quieres tomar un café conmigo?** –Propuso Sasuke al Uzumaki, tomando sus cosas-**

**-**Claro** –caminaron a la par, dejando atrás al Nara-**

**-**Ya era hora** –suspiro cansino el castaño-**

**-**A ver si ahora si encuentra un interés de mejor provecho**- hablo una voz cerca de Shikamaru-**

**-**Si Sasuke se entera, te va a matar Itachi** –respondió con su usual tono monótono- **y seguramente a mí de paso, que hermanos tan problemáticos** –rasco con insistencia su cabeza, mientras el mayor observaba a los otros dos partir-**

**-**Si, es muy probable, pero es hora que deje de hacerse el vago, si no, nunca podrá tomar el lugar que le corresponde** –suspiro el moreno-**

**-**sigue siendo demasiado problemático, queriendo encontrare pareja a tu hermano, y tu soltero¿no es algo irónico?** –Se cuestiono el Nara-**

**-**Dale las gracias a Ino de mi parte** –Itachi salio del lugar, antes de que comenzara el tan conocido sermón por parte del Nara-**

**Por otra parte, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraba en una cafetería cerca del lugar.**

**Era sorprendente que tanto había llegado a conocerse en ese breve lapso de tiempo. Naruto tenia una increíble fluidez con sus sentimientos, con respecto a Sasuke se refería, jamás había sido tan abierto con un extraño, por que Sasuke era literalmente un extraño (tres o menos horas de conocerse, y parecen amigos de toda la vida)**

**Sasuke por su parte, comento cosas que jamás pensó llegar a decir en voz alta, su frustración por no poder ayudar a su hermano (dando a entender a Naruto, que no lo odiaba tanto como hacia creer a todo el mundo) y su extraña afición por estar con alguna persona, que se había visto reducido en ese tiempo.**

**Sin duda alguna, compartían mucho en común, de igual manera eran opuestos en muchas otras cosas, pero lo que mas les unía era sin duda, una extraña y terrible soledad.**

**Los próximos 6 días no se despegaron ni un momento, salían a cualquier lado, a comer, pasear, simplemente para verse, no había motivo ni razón, era solamente el lujo de la presencia del otro y ellos no desaprovechaban las oportunidades.**

**Aun que parezca muy extraño, en ningún momento Sasuke trato de tener **_**algo**_** con Naruto, no le forzó, no había roces indirectos, no había dobles intenciones en sus palabras, aun que en muchas ocasiones su deseo le cegaba y estaba apunto de besar los apetecibles labios del Uzumaki, pero jamás paso nada.**

**Sasuke le pidió que le ayudara con la evaluación y sin dudar, Naruto acepto gustoso.**

**Llego el día de la dichosa evaluación, Sasuke noto como ya no era tanta su ilusión por los masajes, ahora lo único que deseaba, era una ves mas sentir la suave piel del Uzumaki bajo sus manos, estremeciéndose ante su rosee, solo ese deseaba en ese momento.**

**A diferencia de la ultima ves, la practica seria por separado, en diferentes cuartos especiales que se encontraban dentro de la instalación, según la explicación de Ino, tendrían una hora, tiempo normal en cualquier terapeuta, en el cual usarían todos los métodos aprendidos, y unas ves terminados, ella misma inspeccionaría la relajación y tensión en los músculos, para saber que tan bien había sido hecho el trabajo.**

**Esa simple explicación significo el horror para el Uchiha, una habitación, chica, encerrada, con aromas de diferente clases y reacciones, alumbrado a media luz y música de fondo, que según seria un método mas para la relajación.**

**Era como si le estuvieran sirviendo en charola de plata al rubio, dudaba seriamente sobre el aguante que podría tener su autocontrol.**

**En ese momento ya se encontraban los dos en el cuarto, Naruto boca abajo en la camilla que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, y Sasuke, solo rezaba a Kami-sama que le ayudara (aun que según el rezarse a si mismo era estupido… ¿?)**

**Sus manos viajaban como la primera ves, lenta y pausada, degustando la suavidad que le brindaba su morena piel, deleitándose con los gemiditos y suspiros que salían de forma inconsciente por los labios del menor, en verdad, Uchiha Sasuke era el hombre con mas auto control en el planeta (y a la mierda con quien osara contradecirle)**

**Giro el cuerpo del Uzumaki, quedando este boca arriba. Su pecho brillando con la luz, debido al aceite que se expandía por toda su piel, tocaba su vientre plano, sus pectorales, relajaba sus hombres y destensaba su cuello de manera calmada, como si el tiempo no exigiera. Pero la paciencia tiene un límite, esa línea divisoria imaginaria, que se hace tan cerca cuando uno no puede contenerse más.**

**Naruto sintió el tibio aliento de Sasuke en su hombre, este se encontraba inclinado, apoyándose ligeramente sobre el, chocando su aliento, acariciándole de forma provocativa.**

**-**Sa... ¿Sasuke?** –Susurro quedamente el Uzumaki-**

**-**lo… siento** –fue la única contestación por parte del moreno-**

**El Uchiha beso su hombre, tan solo un roce que basto para estremecer el cuerpo del rubio.**

**Tomo impulso, subiendo a la camilla, la cual debido a lo estrecha que era, lo obligo a colocarse sobre las caderas de Naruto, el cual suspiro ante el contacto.**

**Antes de que una queja saliera por sus labios, Sasuke los capturo de forma hambrienta, lenta y pausada, pero de forma tan apasionada, bebiendo de ella, sediento de un poco mas del oji-azul, delineando con su lengua los labios del menor, los cuales se entre abrieron por inercia, dando paso a la húmeda lengua de Sasuke, degustando el exquisito saber que se expandía por ese lugar tan deliciosamente húmedo, jugando y enredándose de forma excitante con la lengua del pasivo. Separándose solo unos segundos, unidos por un poco de su saliva, para volverá unirse nuevamente en un exquisito beso, tratando de perdurar lo mas posible, memorizándose cada parte interna que no haya sido jamás explorada por nadie, frotando sus lenguas, jugando con ellas fuera o dentro de sus bocas.**

**Recorriendo sus cuerpos con ímpetu, frotando de esa manera tan experta esos puntos erógenos que habían aprendido a identificar con el tiempo.**

**Sasuke, de la forma mas asombrosa que el mismo haya podido predecir, retiro su camisa, sin romper apenas ese delicioso beso, atacando los ya rojizos labios de Naruto, bebiendo de su boca, tomando todo su sabor.**

**Siendo ya poco lo que podían hacer en esas condiciones, Sasuke bajo sus besos al cuello de rubio, sintiendo el extraño sabor del aceite de lavanda, combinado con ese sabor tan único del Uzumaki, arrebatando la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, y dejándolo semi-desnudo ante el, con solo un bóxer, impidiendo que viera mas haya de lo que la tela ocultaba.**

**Naruto recorrió el pecho del azabache, tan pálido y suave como sus manos, bien formado y deslumbrante a su vista, recorriendo con sus dos manos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, desabrochándolo con una calma inhóspita en el. Así quedando los dos en la misma condición, con solo un bóxer tapando su anatomía, Sasuke simulo un lento vaine, chocando sus caderas con las del menor, marcando su cuello como su propio territorio, sintiendo la tremendo erección que crecía entre sus piernas, y ayudaba a despertar la de su amante.**

**-**Sa… Sasu… Sasuke** –la voz se le cortaba, impidiendo formular la frase tan deseada-**

-¿Qué… que deseas, Naruto?** –Provoco el Uchiha, deseaba tanto escucharle gemir, pedirle que lo hiciera y marcara como suyo, que con esa voz tan erótica, le implorara que lo tocara y lo besara-**

**-**hazlo… has… ¡Ah!** –un fuerte gemido salio de sus labios, Sasuke aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas, creando una deliciosa fricción entre los miembros ya despierto de los dos-**

**Dejando sus juegos de lado, tomo el elástico de la ropa interior del rubio, bajándola que una rapidez y agilidad, dejándola olvidada en algún rincón del lugar, sacando mas jadeos del rubio.**

**Tomo de la base el miembro de Naruto, subiendo y bajando lenta y pausadamente, como cuando masajeaba el cuerpo del rubio, recorriendo todo con sumo cuidado, encontrando los puntos de reacción que hacían vibrar al menor, apretando con el pulgar la punta, haciendo gemir a un mas al rubio.**

**Sentía escurrir algunas gotas del presemen por sus manos, pero aun así iba de forma lenta, torturando al Uzumaki, apretando con algo de fuerza, sin dañarle, para hacerle jadear de éxtasis puro.**

**-**hazlo… aah, hazlo de una ves ¡AAH!** –lagrimas de placer inundaban los cristalinos ojos del rubio, mirándole en una suplica, sintiendo como era insuficiente la lentitud del azabache-**

**Sasuke como pudo, se despojo a si mismo de su ultima prenda, dejando ver al rubio su imponente erección, mostrando cuan necesitaba estaba.**

**El azabache tomo un pequeño frasco de aceite que estaba cerca de el, bañando su mano libre, ya que la otra aun se entretenía con el miembro del rubio.**

**Con su dedo medio, comenzó a hacer presión en la virgen entrada del rubio, delineado el contorno del orificio, presionando su meter el digito, haciendo gruñir al oji-azul de desesperación.**

**Se inclino un poco hasta poder besar su pecho, lamiendo y chupando uno de sus pezones, metiendo su dedo hasta el fondo, haciendo que el rubio jadeara fuertemente.**

-¡AH! Mmm… ma… Mas… mete otro… más rápido** –rogaba al borde de la locura, necesitaba un contacto más profundo-**

**Sasuke, metió otro, comenzando un movimiento circular, abriendo y cerrando como tijeras, rozando fuertemente las paredes internas del menor, haciendo que se desbordara en una locura de placer al meter un tercer dedo, sacando y metiendo a ritmo desenfrenando.**

**-**hazlo… hazlo ya Sasu… Sasuke** –pidió deteniendo el movimiento, el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado-**

**-**dime que deseas Naruto** –pidió haciéndose el desentendido-**

**-**ya… ya sabes… no me… no me hagas esto** –pidió con ojos suplicantes, cegados por el deseo y la necesidad de mas contacto-**

**-**no entiendo a que te refieres Naruto** –sonrió a un mas al notar el largo gemido que dio el rubio cuando apretó un poco mas su miembro-**

-¡Hazme tuyo de una puta ves Uchiha Mamón!** –Grito en un colapso de histeria, desenfrenado por el deseo de terminar de una ves-**

**-**así por las buenas, tus deseos son órdenes** -burlo el mayor-**

**Retiro sus dedos y soltó la erección del rubio, ganando un gruñido de enfado por parte de este.**

**Tomo nuevamente el frasco de aceite y coló lo suficiente en su miembro ya urgido de acción.**

**Rozo la entrada dilatada, creando una fricción, tocando sin meter, frotando si entrar, ganando bufidos de exasperación y alguno que otro gemido de Naruto.**

**De una sola estocada, se enterró completamente en el cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo aquella caliente opresión en su miembro, callando el escandaloso jadeo que había salido de los labios de Naruto, posando sus labios, jugando con su lengua, dejando que el dolor que sentía el joven, fuera remplazado por aquel inexplicable placer. Dejando que las corrientes eléctricas corrieran desde su esfínter creando un camino por toda su columna vertebral, hundiéndose en una oleada de placer.**

**Sasuke permaneció quito, sin hacer ni un movimiento, esperando alguna señal por parte de Naruto, deseando poder moverse, sintiendo aquella humedad rodeándole, deseando embestirle como bestia hasta partirle, pero no deseaba dañarle.**

**Naruto empujo hacia atrás el cuerpo del moreno, subiendo junto con el, hasta quedar los dos sentados, el sobre las piernas del Uchiha, aun con este dentro de el, sintiendo como llega mas a fondo.**

**Sasuke tomo las caderas del rubio, haciendo que subiera y bajara, lenta, tranquilamente, sintiendo como este se deslizaba por toda su erección, como entraba y salía de ese apretado agujero.**

**-**eres… mmm... tan estrecho… tan… delicioso** –murmuraba roncamente el azabache, sitiándose prisionero de un vicio, en el que sea había convertido el rubio para el, un delicioso vicio-**

**-**mas… mas rápido… mas… mas adentro** –solo se concentraba en sentir como irrumpía en su interior, colándose en lo mas profundo de el, entrando y saliendo de modo desesperado, con sus mientras frotándose entre si y ayudando a su olvidado miembro-**

**El Uchiha embestía con descontrol al rubio, entraba y salía de el a un ritmo frenético, sintiendo unos deliciosos espasmos, anunciando el momento final, mas adentro, tocando y memorizando los puntos que hacían vibrar todo el cuerpo del rubio, dejándole sumiso en sus brazos.**

**Sintió el espeso liquido en su vientre, y como la espalda del Uzumaki se arquea en claro signo de un orgasmo, siendo apretado por el delicioso ano de menor, dando las estocadas finales, vaciándose completamente dentro de el.**

**Se quedaron así unos instantes, Naruto recostado, con el Uchiha sobre y dentro de el, besándose mas calmadamente.**

**Sus ojos se encontraron por unos momentos, Sasuke pensó que no había nada mas hermoso, Naruto profundamente sonrojado, con sus labios hinchados, y ligeras gotas de sudor recorrerle la cara, era todo un ángel.**

**Salio despacio, provocando un gemido, emanado por los labios del menor, que no dudo ni un segundo en besar.**

-¿y… que, em contratas para hacerte masajes privados?** –rompió el silencio el azabache, usando su tan usual tono burlón-**

**-**mmm… no lo se** –continuo con el juego- **tal ves podría probar con otros, ahí mucho estilos **–puso una pose pensativa, conteniendo las ganas de reír ante el ceño fruncido del Uchiha-**

**-**ni se te ocurra** –le susurro al oído- **de ahora en adelante, solo yo te toco** –rodeo la cintura del rubio-**

**-**que celoso saliste** –sonrió bobamente el oji-azul-**

**-**solo con lo que me importa** –beso rápidamente sus labios- **mejor nos arreglas, si viene Ino y nos ve… así… **-observo como la camilla era un completo desastre, las sabanas mal puestas y con manchas sospechosas y unas otras rojas, probando la virginidad del rubio, una botella de aceite desparramada en el piso y sus ropas en cualquier parte menos su cuerpo-**

**Se colocaron la ropa y acomodaron lo mejor posible, tratando de ocultar ciertas marcas extrañas, que les delataría.**

**La rubia llego al poco rato, un poco extrañada de ya verlos listos. Inspecciono el cuerpo del rubio (claro, bajo la atenta mirada del azabache) notando una total relajación en el cuerpo del rubio, al igual que una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-**Creo que esta todo perfecto** –sonrió la Yamanaka- no esperaba menos de ti Sasuke, orgullosamente puedo decir que eres todo un terapeuta –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, recibiendo un certificado y algunos complementos para masajes, aceites aromáticos, piedras exfoliantes, algunos instrumentos de masajes, velas aromáticos y decorativas y algunas otras cosas estimulantes- **bien, iré a ver a los que me faltan, si gustas pueden retirarse **–les dirigió una ultima sonrisa, antes de verlos marchar- **ah…** -suspiro una ves estuvieron lejos **me verán cara de tonta** –se pregunto a si misma, observando las cosas mal acomodados y algo extraño manchando las sabanas blancas-**

**-**Posiblemente** –susurro su novio tras ella- **por lo menos ya hiciste lo que te pidieron, lo demás es cosa de ellos** –abrazo la estrecha cintura de su novia-**

**-si, tienes razón, espero Naruto sea feliz con el Uchiha –sonrió al verlos tomarse de la mano a lo lejos-**

**Naruto y Sasuke caminaron hasta salir del edificio tomados de la mano, sonriendo cómplicemente.**

**-**¿Y ahora… estrenamos eso que te dieron?** –propuso inocentemente el rubio-**

-Por mi encantado** –acepto el Uchiha besando los labios del rubio calmadamente-**

**-**Te quiero Sasuke…** -susurro Naruto viendo los ojos de Sasuke, sonriéndole de la manera más sincera y tierna que le era posible-**

**-**Y yo a ti Naruto** –por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Uchiha se permitió sonreír, ahora tenia muchas oportunidades para una primera ves…- **

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

_Dracula:_ TTTTT-TTTTT que asco de final... lo se... y no puse el Te amo... por que odio lo cursi... y por que... no se... no se me dio la gana demaciado precipitado para algo asi... o-oUu... espero que aun que sea valga un lindo review de su parte, aun que sea para decirme que este año solo eh estado de fracasada escribiendo mal x3... :D!!! 


End file.
